


Disappointment

by valerierosemberg



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Howard Stark's A+ Parenting, I'm Bad At Tagging, M/M, Mild Smut, Nightmares, Oneshot, Tony Stark Feels, Tony Stark Has Daddy Issues, Tony Stark Needs a Hug, but not really
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-10
Updated: 2015-09-10
Packaged: 2018-04-20 01:06:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 540
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4767830
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/valerierosemberg/pseuds/valerierosemberg
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He fell asleep on his office…again.</p>
<p>His eyes opened wide and his back was thrown back to the chair. The man’s gaze danced around in fear when his brain wasn’t capable of making out what was real and what was slumber.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Disappointment

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fic here, so…hi.  
> I'm not the best writting but I like what I do and I hope you do too.  
> English is not my first language, but I'm worse with spanish, so there you go.
> 
> I have issues with Howard Stark's assholeness towards Tony, and also think we would have huge issues with not doing or being enough.

The light on the Stark Tower began its way through the massive crystals; some rays making Iron Man’s eyelids flutter, he fell asleep on his office…again. 

His eyes opened wide and his back was thrown back to the chair. The man’s gaze danced around in fear when his brain wasn’t capable of making out what was real and what was slumber.

  **…**

 His forehead dripped with sweat, he was upset; he had gone to bed in hopes that when he looked to his side, the pillow was occupied, but it was empty, for the fifth time in a week. The blond man didn’t bother to search where he knew would find that brown headed who belonged to that pillow; he took his sports clothes and tennis shoes and headed outside. 

Avoiding going back to the tower was useless, so he let out a sigh and headed inside. 

The leap his heart gave when the sound of breaking glass reached his ears could have been heard from miles. His feet ran to the office and he flew the door open.

The sight he was met was of a shaking man on the corner, his hands in fists and blood dripping from them, rocking his body back and forth while crying quietly. 

Steve ran to him, taking his hands and making him drop the broken glass inside them. No words were spoken as they both wrapped their arms around each other for some good five minutes.

 -I defrauded him, Steve. I was always a disappointment, and he knew it all along.

 His heart hurt when those thoughts came to him, he had that nightmare again. 

-No you didn’t, Tony. He loved you, he’d be proud.

 The room fell quiet again, except for the hush noises made by the Captain. 

Eventually, Tony stopped crying and Steve didn’t waste a second, cupping his face with both of his hands and kissing him softly. 

It was usual, but neither of them were used to the pain that caused, although no one could say they didn’t enjoy what came after that. 

Soft became passionate, tender hands became tight grasps; the heat burned away the sadness and the clothes weren’t missed. 

But realization came to the blond man and he stopped his hands halfway taking Tony’s trousers, his lips parting from his chest and curved in a smile. 

The man in front of him left out the breath he was holding in exasperation.

-Steve…? C’mon, it’s not hard to take off my underwear, it’s not like that time I was still wearing the suit…

He left out a chuckle with the memory, but his exasperation came back when his blond companion stared into his eyes, whilst slipping off his grasp. 

-Be in bed tonight and we’ll finish this… 

With that and a kiss, Steve took his clothes and headed to the door.

-I hate you capsicle…

A giggle was heard outside the door.

-I love you too, my big man with a suit! 

That day, they stayed inside; Steve never put other clothes besides his underpants. There’s no need to say, Tony couldn’t focus all day.

He was in bed that night…he didn’t sleep and neither did Steve; that was the best way to avoid nightmares.


End file.
